El Miedo a Equivocarnos
by lizze213
Summary: Durante un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y un escalofrío recorrió a Ron, dejándolo momentáneamente confuso. ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan distantes? ¡Dios santo, se moría de ganas de estar junto a ella, de sentirla cerca! Songfic para Emzf.


**Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que la autora de la obra "Harry Potter" es J.K. Rowling y la canción "Por el miedo a equivocarnos" ha sido compuesta por Jorge Flores (Maldita Nerea)**

**Esto no hubiera nacido sin estos profesionales ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Por el miedo a equivocarnos<strong>

_Éramos distintos, imposibles…  
>Y un futuro menos claro.<em>

Ya era casi medianoche, pero el trío dorado seguía estudiando en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Así no, Ron. –Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a su amigo, que estaba completando una redacción para Pociones y al parecer no le estaba saliendo nada bien.

—Quiero irme ya, Hermione. ¿Tanto te cuesta dejar la tortura para mañana?

Harry gruñó y unas suaves arruguitas se establecieron en su frente.

—Yo aún tengo que terminar también los ejercicios de transformaciones. –Se quejó a la vez que tiraba al suelo un libro. –Aunque a este paso no creo que lo consiga ni aunque me quede todas las noches de la semana.

—Ya está bien. Si dejarais de protestar ya habríais terminado. –Hermione comenzaba a exasperarse. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre Ron y con su pluma corrigió un par de palabras que había escrito el pelirrojo. –Y tú, Ron. ¡Concéntrate!

El pelirrojo bufó. Estaba cansado de tener que estudiar y trabajar tanto. ¿No se suponía que eran adolescentes? ¿No tenían que divertirse?

Escribió una nueva palabra y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que su amiga la tachara.

—¡Ron! Ni siquiera sabes lo que estás escribiendo…

¿Cómo demonios iba a concentrarse si la tenía prácticamente encima? Cada vez que se le acercaba se le olvidaba pensar, andar e incluso respirar.

—Tal vez si me dejaras terminar…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, eso le había molestado.

—No vas a terminarlo si no te esfuerzas.

Esfuerzo, esfuerzo. ¿Acaso pensaba que él no hacía nada por escribir las respuestas correctas?

—Claro, el problema es que no me esfuerzo. Menos mal que Hermione Granger está aquí para apoyar a su amigo el inútil, siendo ella tan mortalmente perfecta. No te necesito, déjame.

Cuando volvió a mirarla ya no vio molestia en sus ojos, eso por el contrario le había dolido.

Tras unos segundos extremadamente tensos, en los que ninguno de los amigos dijo nada, Hermione terminó recogiendo sus cosas y abandonó la sala en silencio.

—Qué sensible. –Comentó Ron intentando ganarse al menos el apoyo de Harry, pero su amigo no respondió y simplemente cogió sus libros también y se dispuso a irse.

—No te quedes mucho, mañana hay que madrugar. –Se despidió.

Y Ron se quedó solo en la sala. Maldiciendo. Sabía que Harry no le había respondido porque no quería ponerse de parte de ninguno y además, seguramente estaba de acuerdo con Hermione. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él sabía que la culpa era suya!

Ron cerró el libro violentamente y tiró el pergamino al suelo mientras contemplaba el fuego. Había vuelto a meter la pata y Hermione se había enfadado.  
>No, el problema no era que ella se enfadara sino que curiosamente, a Ron le molestaba saber que en ese momento ella estaría bufando cosas contra él. Sus palabras habían sido dolorosas y eso era lo peor, que a ella le habían alcanzado de pleno.<p>

¿Alguna vez dejaría de ser tan torpe y podría solamente hablar con ella expresando lo que de verdad sentía?

_Entender bien lo que dices_

_Me hace sentirme tan raro._

En su habitación hacía frío, pero no más frío del que Hermione sentía en su interior.  
>Estaba cansada de que con Ronald todo fuera siempre así. Un tira y afloja en el que ninguno ganaba nunca y en el que los dos perdían siempre.<p>

Sentía demasiadas cosas con él, por eso siempre trataba de mantenerse alejada, pero no lo conseguía.

Si al menos pudiera hablar con él. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? Ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente eso que sentía cuando aparecía al final del pasillo de pronto o cuando en clase se miraban a la vez y sonreían.  
>Era una sensación vigorizante, maravillosa, eso lo tenía claro.<br>Bueno, al menos lo era para ella.

Se arropó entre las sábanas mientras fruncía los labios en un vano intento de detener las lágrimas que ya acudían a sus ojos sin remedio.  
>¿Por qué Ron se comportaba tan mal a veces? ¿Por qué no temía a hacerle daño?<p>

Cerró los húmedos ojos y en silencio rogó porque alguna vez pudiera dejar de amarlo.

_Empieza todo a hacerse triste,  
>a quedar del otro lado.<em>

Harry estaba teniendo uno de esos horribles días en los que sus amigos estaban enfadados y por desgracia él no podía decidirse por ninguno.  
>Esos días estaban plagados de bufidos, gruñidos, gestos… y aunque ni Hermione ni Ron vieran al otro, Harry sí veía sus miradas de arrepentimiento y de disculpa del pelirrojo y las de dolor y pesadumbre por parte de ella.<p>

¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de que se echaban de menos?

Cuando por la tarde acabaron por fin la clase de encantamientos, Hermione aprovechó para irse con Ginny y dejarlos solos, lo cual dejó a Ron aún más enfadado y resentido.

—¿Has visto cómo me ha tratado?

—Te ha tratado igual que tú a ella, Ron. ¿No podéis dejarlo ya?

Ron hizo oídos sordos a la súplica de su amigo y siguió despotricando.

—Yo solamente le dije lo que pensaba. –Su propia mente lo reprendió por comenzar la frase mintiendo. –Si no sabe aceptarlo no tiene por qué ponerse así conmigo. No todos tenemos dependencia de ella. –Más y más mentiras. En serio, ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar siquiera?

Harry miró al frente con expresión seria y tras observar en una esquina a Hermione y Ginny hablando pausadamente, terminó por volverse hacia Ron. Ya estaba cansado de tener que soportar eso cada vez que ello decidían hacerse los tontos respecto a sus propios sentimientos y enfadarse estúpidamente.

—Ron. Sabes que no eres mi amigo, sino mi hermano y por eso precisamente te voy a decir lo que pienso. –Ron frunció el ceño, sabiendo que vendría una verdadera reprimenda. –Pero pienso que te has comportado como un idiota y también pienso que lo que me acabas de decir es completamente mentira porque sí que necesitas a Hermione.-Hizo una oportuna pausa, para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y lo soltó. –Pienso que además la necesitas mucho más que nadie, la necesitas igual que ella también te necesita a ti… y pienso que…

—Ya lo he captado Potter. Ya veo que piensas mucho. –Ron frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo dolido al escuchar la verdad. –Pero te estás equivocando. Entre Hermione y yo ni siquiera hay algo sólido que nos pueda relacionar tanto como dices.

Y otra mentira.

Por un segundo su mente quiso comprobar si su nariz crecía por momentos, como la de Pinocho, pero él, su propio escudo auto-protector quería poner esas barreras. Aunque sólo fuesen mentiras al menos estaban ahí. Tenía que olvidarse de que su amigo… no, de que su hermano tenía razón, de que de verdad sí que existía algo.

_Tú también lo prometiste.  
>Fuimos dos <em>_**equivocados**__…_

Hermione cruzó el Gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, justo lo más alejada posible de Ronald Weasley.

_Y ahora este sitio está lleno de noches sin arte  
>de abrazos vacíos, de mundos aparte.<em>

Durante un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella y un escalofrío recorrió a Ron, dejándolo momentáneamente confuso. ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan distantes? Dios santo, se moría de ganas de estar junto a ella, de sentirla cerca. Pero sus miradas se separaron finalmente, recelosas.

_De hielo en los ojos  
>De miedo a encontrarse.<em>

El corredor estaba vacío, todo el mundo había entrado ya en sus clases. Hermione agarró con fuerza sus libros y echó a correr para lograr entrar en el aula antes de que la sesión comenzase. ¿Dónde demonios estaría Harry? Se puso rígida involuntariamente cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Sabía que era _él_. Lo sabía porque sentía su calor en la espalda, porque conocía perfectamente su olor. Simplemente porque era tan familiar como respirar.

En tan sólo un segundo, Ron la adelantó y entró en la clase, pero en el justo segundo en el que se miraron, la desesperación manó de los ojos de ella. Sólo podía pensar. "Por Merlín, dime algo, Ron. ¡Haz algo!"

Pero como siempre, él había pasado de largo y eso la enfadaba, pero no tanto como hubiera querido.

_De huecos, de rotos,  
>de ganas de odiarse.<em>

En la sala común se cruzaron y sin querer sus hombros se entrechocaron suavemente. Ron contuvo la respiración y observó que Hermione hacía lo mismo.  
>Era una especie de momento, de ritual que sólo podían compartir ellos dos. Hermione ligeramente arrebolada y Ron con el aliento entrecortado.<br>Por un segundo, por un bendito segundo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decirle que lo sentía, que era idiota y que se había comportado como tal.

¿Y si ella decía que no lo perdonaba?  
>¿Y si decidía echarle en cara cómo la había tratado esos días?<p>

Pues acallaría sus protestas con un beso. Con un beso como el que había deseado darle mil veces durante esos días.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las dudas volvieron a caer sobre él, más pesadas que nunca.

¿Y si ella ya no le quería?

_Y ya lo llevo sintiendo, me quedo sin aire.  
>El cielo ha caído, se muere, se parte…<em>

¡Dime algo, idiota!  
>Hermione contempló cómo él cerraba de nuevo sus labios y abandonaba la sala. Dejándola tan sola y vacía como siempre.<p>

Ella hubiera corrido tras él. ¿Pero y si le decía que no? ¿Y si no quería saber nada de ella?  
>Era tan fácil equivocarse… Finalmente, Hermione cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que nada bueno saldría de seguir extrañándole, así que se prometió en silencio olvidarse de él.<p>

_Sólo es un infierno sostenido.  
>Sólo es un infierno relativo.<em>

Cuando el chico entró a la sala común y la vio allí sola, sintió una oleada de ternura inundándole. Estaba leyendo, como siempre, y había algo en ella inexplicablemente frágil.  
>Ron estaba convencido de que él también parecía más débil desde que no estaban unidos. No lo parecía, lo estaba.<p>

Cuando se acercó a ella, Hermione alzó la vista y se quedó petrificada. Sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla, pero cuando pasó por delante del pelirrojo, él la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Hermione… -Comenzó.

Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando recomponerse. De repente recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma y se zafó de la mano de él.

—No. –Murmuró.

_No quiero escucharte  
>no insistas.<em>

La joven castaña comenzó a caminar y salió de la torre de Gryffindor rumbo a… cualquier parte. Daba lo mismo a dónde fuera.

Se enjugó los ojos, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de ellos y finalmente se encontró parada en medio de un corredor en el que había una gran ventana que iluminaba toda la estancia. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló las montañas alrededor de Hogwarts.

_Prefiero esta vez encontrarte  
>inundando mis ojos…<em>

_Esperando a que pase…_

Unos pasos se oyeron al final del corredor y Hermione supo que era él. El llanto volvió a consumirla de nuevo. No quería sufrir más, pero sabía que cedería. Siempre cedería a Ron.

_A que caigamos __**otra vez**__…_

Ron dejó de correr cuando la vio. Por Dios. ¿Cómo había podido comportarse tan estúpidamente con ella? Ella siempre lo apoyaba en todo, era completamente perfecta y aunque él lo hubiera dicho como algo malo, no lo era. Le complementaba a la perfección y sólo podía pedirle por favor que lo perdonara.

Sólo podía rogarle que entendiera su propio miedo a ella y sobre todo a él mismo. El miedo que le daba ese huracán de sentimientos y sensaciones al que se veía expuesto cada vez que se encontraban.

_Y Sólo digo que…  
>Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero todo se nos fue.<br>Y aunque ahora somos como extraños._

La quería. Sí, la quería y nunca podría volver a negarlo. Nadie podría arrancarla de su mente ni de su corazón.

_**Yo jamás te olvidaré.**_

Hermione se giró hacia Ron, aceptando su derrota y ambos se miraron intensamente. Ella aún recordaba cada desplante que se habían hecho el uno al otro desde que se habían enfadado estúpidamente. Hermione necesitaba algo más para sacar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza.

_De noches sin arte,  
>de abrazos vacíos,<br>de mundos aparte._

_¡De miedo en los ojos!  
>De miedo a encontrarse,<br>de huecos de rotos,  
>de ganas de odiarse…<em>

Ron la observó unos segundos más y finalmente se acercó a ella, perdiendo ese maldito miedo a equivocarse que había tenido durante esos días. Diciéndole con los ojos que no podía vivir sin ella, que Harry tenía razón, que ella tenía razón… ¡Que su propia mente tenía razón al llevarle la contraria!

Puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella y Hermione cerró los ojos. Ron secó sus lágrimas y finalmente alzó su rostro al de él para que escuchara bien lo que quería decirle.

_Y sólo digo que:  
>Nunca quise hacerte daño…<br>Sólo es un infierno sostenido…  
>Por el miedo a equivocarnos.<em>

—Lo siento… -la miró con más intensidad, quería demostrarle que lo decía de verdad. –Soy idiota. En ningún momento quise hacerte daño, odio hacerte sufrir, odio cuando me haces sentir torpe, tonto… Odio tener este maldito miedo a hacer algo incorrecto, a equivocarme contigo y perderte.

Esas eran las palabras.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que podrían lograr que el corazón de Hermione latiera de nuevo, que podían hacerla sonreír y perdonar. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

—No tengas miedo, Ron.

Y tras mirarse de nuevo, Hermione apoyó sus mejillas mojadas en el hombro de él, en un gesto más íntimo que cualquier beso o cualquier caricia. Y él la abrazó, la apretó contra él hasta sentir que ella dejaba de llorar contra su pecho y volvía a ser la de siempre: una mandona, sabelotodo y pesada Hermione Granger.

Pero que al igual que él, ya no tenía miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero dedicarle mi primer songfic a mi amiga EmzF. ¡Y pensar que comenzamos a hablar por la simple tontería de que nos llamamos igual!<br>Sé que esta es tu pareja favorita, así que por eso he querido dedicarte algo especial, además de uno de nuestros grupos favoritos. **

**Espero que te guste, Virgi, y también espero que te guste a ti, que estás leyendo esto y te haya gustado al menos una cuarta parte de lo que a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.**

**¡Un gran abrazo a todos! Y a ti, EmzF, sólo decirte que me alegro mucho de tener un beta reader(barra) amiga (barra) tocaya.**

**;)**


End file.
